mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Some common defects on another more 'serious' game site. ;-)
Overview We all known what other rival site I mean. They are supposed to be plausible and like althistory/mapgames, yet they can't tell the difference from reality and ASB, ha-ha! Althistory Life in general *The games were at points ruined by 'political correctness', hyper-development, bias, cheating, edit warring tolling, closet-racism and godmoddery between 2012 and 2015. * PM got boring in the 17th century and for all its high values created a map that in fact the nations (save for some like Czechland, Russia, Hungary, Vietnam and Wales) are frankly wacko for territory. *Hot Cold War was ruined by anti-South America/Africa/Australian prejudice and join a nuclear war waged by the jealous mods on the winning non mod nations (such as Australia), who survived the Cold War nuclear holocaust. It then went ASB. *AVA was OK, but became a ASB techno-fantasy world. *AVARI was more fun than fact and became a war wacky, hyper-developed world. *AVARO was ruined by political correctness, hyper-development, banning most conflicts in Africa and godmoddery. It eventually went both war-wacky and ASB! *AVARE was a blood thirsty, racist, trollish, edit warring, godmoderyed hell. Zaire was totally ASB. User of Australia has quit due to inactivity. Mod left. *AVARV was more fun than fact and became a war wacky, hyper-developed world. Hungary's implausibility killed it. *AvA Reawakened: Struck down by the mods for being a attraction to trolls. *AvA Renovated: Virtually no players joined and it did not start. *AvA Reborn - 1933.5.png Generally ASB and zaniness. French dictators, Soviets doing the impossibly and Hungarian empir..... *AvA (Res): S. African mega-ASB made it ridiculously ASB! *AVAR (Mk2) died before signing up since most people invited did not sign up for it. *AVATLR had some trolling, ASB, bias, edit warring and godmodery. *AVARW was good, but eventually died circa 1975 due to lack of interest. *Radioactive Tide was good, but every one got bored and left it after about 40-45 turns. *No WW1 was good, but soon died due to no interest. *No WW2 was good, but soon died due to no interest. *Operation Blue Vixen (WW2, Pacific War) was good and was wiped after 4 turns for unknown reasons. *The 1855 game was good, fun and wacko; but became too much, was retconed after a few turns and collapsed. It was wiped. *Imperialist America went the way of the 1855 game, but had run for 30 or so turns. *Peaceful Democracy was OK, but nations soon became neither peaceful or democratic. *Fractured America was OK, but got too ASB for my liking. *Fractured Europe was a bit silly and ASB. It was still fun like Fractured America, but was wiped after 4 turns for unknown reasons. *Lebanon was listed in a 2010 early cold war game I can't remember the name of, as an Israeli province and Bhutan conquered Tibet in 1957. *Player's rumors say that in yet another game Mongolia made and detonated a nuke for the USSR in 1958, which then soon changed it's official language from Russian to English and finally became a full democratic market economy by 1985! In another case, Azerbaijan seceded from the USSR in 1997 and converted to Orthodox Christianity! *Tons of games die due to the stupidity of one user. *People in general are less patient to stick with one map game (sans Principia Moderni games), and often leave the current one when a new, more flashy one is formed. *Games that have a lot of squabble and moaning players and a bunch who regularly don't play fair kill games. *The game Rise of the Arabs went pants. User:Bibleboyd316 is banned for being a dick and a troll for a while and then Wikia (Fandon) network wide for being a troll. He played Panama in Rise of the Arabs and also made the banned socks MelvinHun and LIMEBOY67. User:Kostdanila was unjustly banned, made a sock puppet to protest, got banned under the no sock puppet law. The TFSTP admitted it was wrong, but wanted him to shut up until the ban ran out and the confess guilt when he came back to save their skins. He played Iran in the map game Rise of the Arabs. User:GBUSR unilaterally deleted MelvinHun's posts on the game with out letting any one know why, thus hacking off Oman's player, who left. Portugal's Player (Boldmouse2) wanted to form an alliance with Panama, started to and was banned after being accused of being another sockpuppet to kick it out. Guinea left before this had all stated due to it being 'boring', but Japan and India returned. India became a bit implausible and it's user cut a tantrum, but it was quickly denounced and deleted. The mod failed to deal with several requests for him to adjudicate in ;mod events' and de facto made GBUSA mod. AvAr was ruined by- *Ethiopia and Sudan was given 2 Panzer II tanks and a MiG 15 comparable fighter by Venezuela and beat the UK in a war for Djibouti. *Austria, the UK, Hindustan and the USSR just run amok and captured hole European nations in 1 or 2 turns. *Playing with with a poor, defective, bias or even non-existent algorithm. *If anything, it would be the great powers (GB, China, USSR, USA or France) that would control Venezuela's clutch of protectorates. *The 1933-42 Cuba-USA-Venezuela-Mexico war was a bizarre land grab. *The Sino-Indian conquering the USSR in 3 years was beyond belief. *The Yugoslavs annexed the Bahamas, *The Infiltration of the USSR and killing of its leaders in 1959.6. *A Indian space shuttle in 1958 was daft. *Spain, Venezuela, France, Portugal, the USA and Yugoslavia all had colonies in Liberia. *They turned this into a "who gets what" contest. *Venezuela turned half of the world into its protectorates. *A Tiger VI tank was built in 1935, 1937, 1938 1939. *Mexican canonical sequences had broken down throughout the 1940s. *Colombia quit after Round 6, Brazil after 3, Mexico after 1 and Portugal after 5. *How Baltika enlarged when other states left and gave themselves to Baltika - result is that Baltika remained to the end Hot Cold War's ASB! *N. Korea wins invading Japan after taking ten large? nukes, *WW3 was too half-hearted so letting some like Brazil, S. Africa, Australia, China and Peru flourish. They went out conquering grey nations while the other player nations rotted, to mods' disgust *''Grenada'' ripped off Microsoft 95, *The atomic terrorist attack was too big and largely aimed at country’s Brazil's, Korea’s and the USSR's controllers preserved as an in-game threat and thus wanted to get rid of. *The CAA (Soviet Central Asia) threw a strop and nuke everyone except for I think Turkey, Australia, Cuba, India, the USSR and Palau. The user then left in a fit of piqué! *Turkey, India, Colombia and Australia never ever posted! *Several users have left it recently after the atomic terrorist attack (I wonder why? Wink, wink.). *The maps were pure guesswork by baffled mapmakers! *On the odd occasion algorithms were used, they were for the most part falsified and rigged. *China and Peru were condemned for attacking the Horn of Africa, while South Africa, Congo and CAR were not. *Peru annexed most of South America after WW3. Principia Moderni (series) *Ethiopian Canada? Give me a break! (PM2) Night of the Living Alternate History *Mscoree was a bad mod at this point. He has improved greatly, but he was bad on NotLAH. New World Order A Soviet military base in the Saudi holy city of Mecca? WTF! Mapgame Wiki The Iran-Iraq war happening 2 years late in a Cold War game on this site. Saddam and the Saudi oil-wells became a warwacky bloodbath led by Belgian, the DRC and India. It soon went ASB and was ruined by poor (i.e., cowardly) modding, trolling, political and religious ignorance, poor economics, general ASBness and acrimonious infighting. It soon died, especially seeing the mod\Turkey, Belgian and Saudi's player (did one turn and left) were the only one who had noticed the key figure- Saddam Hussein. S. Africa, Saudi Arabia, Turkey and the IP run nation of Mali were the only plausible ones. Future Wiki *Future World game too trollish and/or daft in mid 2015. *The Humanity's Course (Map Game) and China World Map (Map Game) games became too trollish and/or daft at times in early mid 2015 and 2016. *Discord was a irregularly turned game in early 2017 that had a problem with players quitting. **India was slammed for invading Kashmir with out Mod permission, despite asking the mod for permission over weather the invasion was successful (the got Sind instead). **India, which IRL has nukes and had not given them up in the game, was expected to build a 'second' arsenal over 5 years and was slammed for mass nukings, despite N. Korea doing just that. **Godmoddery with nukes! **The mod wanted to end it as a unavoidable atomo-holocaust, but lost his nerve and ditched the plans. **I was Peru, left after an ASB nuking of Lima. I returned shortly after as the PRC to see how daft the modding could get. A nuclear weapons free and isolationist Zen Buddhist pacifist state- well the mod at lest spotted that ASBness. Category:Humor Category:ASB Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Critique Category:Map Games